The present invention relates to a bracelet.
The term, "bracelet", when used in this specification, is not limited to a wrist bracelet but is intended to include bracelets such as ring or belt bracelets which may be worn on other parts of the body, such as the ankle, a finger or even around the waist. Furthermore, such bracelets need not be solely for human use but could be worn by animals, e.g. as collars, or, if desired, attached to inanimate objects.